


i've never felt like this before

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: request purpled/bedwars boys/tiredtwt boys things and i'll see what i can do with em![ i am hyperfixated and the only way to get over it is feeding the hyperfixation. ]
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/Tyler | Wallibear
Comments: 21
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	i've never felt like this before

**Author's Note:**

> you looked for this soo enjoy it i guess?

hello uhm i fell in a hell hole and this fic is basically gonna be full of problematic (nsfw or sfw!) bedwars youtubers one-shots or two-shot, basically bw yt content

so if you have any kind of ideas or anything request them on here! and i’ll see what i can do with them

what i will **NOT** write:

– any kind of necrophilia

– kinks including body fluids

– a/o/b or mpreg

– basically any thing i do not like, you request stuff and i will be the judge to that!!/lh

please remember that i will not use irl names (ever) so please don't use them yourself while requesting stuff!!

everything i write is either about their online personas/characters or the versions that i’ve created on my mind. nothing on here is irl. i won't write anything going on real life, everything is minecraft

this is a hyperfixation that i am trying to get out of so if you are here to tell me “get better” or “stop” i am trying to:)

so request things, i'll catch you later!

— el

:; a little note before going, english is not my native language and i am not very good at it so keep your expectations low haha

_( requests are open. )_

**Author's Note:**

> i will put trigger warnings at the notes if one is needed w any single one-shot


End file.
